


REPOST: The Morning After

by PhoenixStar73



Series: MALEC 1 on 1 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Awkward situations, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Flirting, Getting to know one another, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Unresolved Sexual Tension, the morning following 1x6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec has inadvertently slept over Magnus Bane's loft....wutEven *worse*, he wakes up and finds himself in a compromising situation.Izzy's never going to let him live it down!**Extended version, including Alec and Izzy's chat at the Institute later that morning.Retelling: Repost:2x18 the morning after, I added some more tension between Magnus and Alec that morning





	REPOST: The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This was formerly Chapter 3 of the previous work. I jjust decided to separate it, just because this was an interesting part of episode in its own right. Most of it is the same but i added more details and also added more to the end which includes Alec's conversation with Izzy.

The light was WAY too bright, streaming in through the tall windows of the loft, burning behind eyelids. 

Alec jolted awake, bleary eyed. First he noticed the blurry surroundings. Then the headache. Yow, he thought miserably, I am *never* drinking so much again. 

At least not those crazy conoctions. Thing was, after the 6 or 7th Martini, it really all just started tasting like water, and then it was too easy to continue...

Other things started coming into focus. 

He was lying down sideways, his whole body stretched out on a firm surface. He mused that it could be the floor...but it was way too comfortable where he was. He yawned and stretched his arms luxuriously. 

Could he allow himself a few more minutes of sleep, it was *really* way too comfortable here. He started to put his head back down on the surface again...

Then he noticed the surface area was actually not flat. It was definitely *not* the floor. 

Actually, he was still *on* the couch...but not *lying* directly on the couch. The surface was kind of broad, uneven and firm. Not to mention that the area where his head was lying on was moving slightly. 

And a weight -- a very comfortable feeling weight, Alec noted -- on his back.

Alec wrenched his head up sharply.

He found himself at eye level with Magnus's torso, particularly the part where his shirt was slit into a V, revealing his golden muscular chest and and abs.

Wait, what? 

He arched his head up slowly. His head had been lying on Magnus's stomach the *whole* night. In fact, he was on the *lower* part of the warlocks stomach. 

Magnus was still asleep, his stomach rising up and down with his even breathing. And that was Magnus's muscular arm around his back. It felt cozy, even as Alec did not want to admit it to himself. 

_But there's no way he should be cradled or canoodling with a warlock, even if it was by accident, due to getting drunk! _

Wow, did he just use the word 'canoodling' to describe this? Did Alec even *know* the meaning of the word, having had no prior experience of this type?

Boy, he mused wryly, today just might be my lucky day, he thought...

Magnus's hold around his back was a bit firm, and Alec wriggled slightly, to see how far he could loosen it. He moved his arm slightly, Magnus muttered something unintelligible.

Then something hard jutted Alec's arm on the side. And then it seemed to *grow* in length.

Alec's eyes widened. 

It had occurred _below_ Magnus's stomach.

Alec froze, his brain short-circuiting. He willed himself to not look in that area, even as his brain was casually observing that it was far from being a _small_ something. 

More like dense, and big. The area of his arm where that *thing* was jutting into, it was getting tingly. 

Oh my god, Alec thought, flushing, moving his arm away. To think that was closest he has ever gotten to touching such a thing --!

Alec suddenly felt something get equally as hard and grow in length, south of his waist, and suddenly he was wheezing as his heart pounded in his ears and chest.

Uhhh this could get EXTREMELY awkward, Alec thought, feeling desperate.

Taking a deep breath, he tried again to jostle himself loose. He managed to get himself a bit loose, and was about to swing his legs over the couch to stand up, when suddenly a flash of gray jumped very close to him.

He yelped, and he felt himself falling forward -- facefirst into a now-awake Magnus!

Magnus's eyes opened in shock, flickering gold and brown, having been accosted so unexpectedly.

His arms shot out instinctively to catch the archer around the waist. Alec, to brace himself from flailing and falling too much, shot out his arm at the first surface he could grab -- which ended up being something warm yet solid.

Both of their eyes focused upon Alec's large hand clutching Magnus's upper thigh, held in an *iron* grip. Of which inches away was Magnus's very obvious hard-on. 

Which was hugeeee, Alec thought, his eyes widening as he couldn't help but gaze upon the spectacle.

He was about to faint from embarrassment. 

He closed his eyes, trying to will the thought away, but now all he could see was Magnus's hardon, clearly outlined in his too tight black pants.

Magnus looked equally as shocked and embarrassed as they both realized that Magnus now practically had the Shadowhunter in an almost embrace with both arms around Alec's waist, their bodies almost flush against one another, wtih Alec's hand firmly around one of his thighs. 

And near his hard-on.

"Uh, Alec?" Magnus was the first to speak.

Or rather, stuttered. "Your h-hand?"

At that moment, Magnus knew his cheeks were hot pink, and he willed his eyes to stay focused. Do not drop the glamour, do not drop the glamour! Magnus thought desperately.

The last thing he needed to add to this awkward moment would be for Alec to think he was a total freak.

"Uh, yea," Alec said, flushing furiously as he disentangled his hand quickly from his thigh, and putting it behind his back.

"Sorry," he added. HIs hand was still tingling madly.

"Something ran past me, and I jumped and fell. On you. I'm so sorry." He looked down.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Yes, it did seem like that. Not to worry, Alexander. It was an accident," he stated.

Alec looked up at that moment, and caught Magnus's amused gaze, his mouth stretched out into a smile which looked ready to burst. 

"It's not funny! Alec stated, trying to keep a serious face and tone.

Magnus totally ignored that, and burst into laughter. Alec couldn't keep the serious face for long as a huge guffaw escaped his mouth, and soon tears were rolling down his face.

"Yea, I guess it's pretty funny, huh?" He wiped his eyes as he laughed.

When they had both calmed down, Alec looked up, as it he had suddenly remembered something.

"What time is it? I need to get back to the institute," he stated nervously. 

This was the first time he had spent the night outside of the Institute, not to mention waking up naturally as opposed to having an alarm clock wake him up at 5am...

"Stay for breakfast," Magnus stated, and with a flourish, brought forth two cups of coffee, fresh and steaming. Cream and sugar were on the side of each saucer. "It is the least I can do. Also, I conjure up a mean Belgian waffle..."

Magnus grinned as Alec's eyes lit up at the mention of the Belgian waffle. Aww, he thought, like a little kid on his birthday, so adorable! Magnus thought. 

A soft grumble then came out from Alec's stomach, and Alec made a face. Admittedly he *was* hungry...

"Does it come with strawberries, whipped cream and syrup?" he asked. All of which appeared on the table in another flourish. 

Man, Alec thought, watching Magnus work his magic with those graceful hands, he was sure *great* with his hands. 

Only for his brain to then be slammed with visions of his hand on Magnus's thigh and the hardness next to it from earlier today, along with what those graceful hands might be capable of.... 

"Um, *no*," Alec said to no one in particular.

Magnus looked up quizzically. "Is something wrong?" he asked. 

Magnus's handsome face looked so soft in the morning light by the window, and even though he had not magicked his hair in his normal updo, his soft hair looked so amazing and inviting, like it was made to run fingers through

"No, nothing's wrong," Alec said, taking a deep breath. He looked at Magnus, willing a smile. "This looks great, let's eat."

*********

"That was delicious," Alec said, his fork scraping the plate as the last of the waffle was eaten. The food at the Institute had not even come close to this simple breakfast dish. 

Magnus beamed.

Still smiling, Alec absentminded put his hands in his pockets, expecting his phone to be there. No phone. Alec looked down to make sure. Where WAS his phone??

BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ! 

Oh crap, I had put my phone on vibrate last night, Alec thought. 

No wonder the morning had been too eeriely quiet. He followed the sound to the couch, where it seemed to be coming from behind a large grey furry pillow. 

Of course Magnus would have fancy and odd things such as a furry pillow, Alec thought, smiling, as he reached his hand to push the pillow aside. 

The pillow suddenly leaped directly at him. 

"Holy shit," he yelled.

It was the gray thing from earlier this morning. He hand automatically went back to get his bow and arrows...which of course were NOT there. 

A flash of blue appeared before him, and the thing in question was now sitting calmly on the floor, its big yellow eyes looking at Alec solemnly. Then he started preening, cleaning its face with its paws. It was almost...cute.

Alec looked over to where the flash of blue had come from.

Magnus was standing there, glaring at the cat.

"Meet Chairman Meow," he said dryly. "Never wastes an opportunity to make an entrance. Charming, eh?"

"Sounds like someone I know," Alec responded automatically, in a teasing voice.

Having heard his own words, he flushed, just as Magnus's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Who knew the boy could flirt? Magnus mused. 

An awkward silence followed, and they both looked away from one another.

Something soft brushed up against Alec's black pant legs.

Alec looked down. Chairman Meow had made himself comfortable by Alec, deciding to rub his head against Alec's legs. 

Alec reached done to scratch Chairman Meow behind the ears, and a loud purr came out from the cat. 

"Wow," Magnus stated, looking at the both of them. "Chairman Meow has never liked anyone that quickly before."

"He's pretty cool, " Alec said. 

He loved cats. 

He continued scratching the back of the cat's ears for a bit, and then remembered again that he was trying to find his phone. He moved to where the buzzing sound was, retrieved his phone from inbetween cushions, and turned the display on. 

Chairman Meow leapt onto the couch and sauntered into Alec's lap as if he belonged there. Loud purring commenced once again as the cat closed its eyes. 

Alec couldn't help smiling. 

That smile faded, as he saw all the missed calls.

20 missed calls,10 missed texts, to be exact. From Izzy and Jace. He opened one of Izzy's more recent texts. 

"Hey big brother," he could imagine Izzy's teasing voice saying, "How is your overnight going? Don't forget to use protection." 

He groaned. 

Jace's text, which was from just an hour ago, seemed frantic. "Alec, where ARE you? You need to report, Maryse and Robert are coming to the Institute today!"

Oh crap. He stood up quickly, Chairman Meow meowing in protest. "So sorry, Chairman," Alec murmured. Magnus looked at him questioningly.

"I gotta go. Im needed at the Institute. I should not have been playing around here. Or staying over. What was I thinking??" Alec stated angrily. He was so mad at himself. Also, if Magnus had not given him all those drinks, it would have been easier to stick to his routine and schedule. Basically he would have just gone home after the 4 drinks, and there would have been no trouble today. Or having to explain why he was late today.

"Yea, what *were* you thinking?" Magnus echoed in a sarcastic voice. "I was not the one who insisted on stronger drinks, *Alec*." Alec winced at the use of that name. "Well, so much for my efforts at hospitality. Get along now,_ shadowhunter_. Do what you do best," he stated in a cold, detached voice. Alec's words had kicked him in the gut, and they had hurt. However, he was *not* going to make a scene. 

An unreadable expression crossed Alec's face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. Alec quickly headed toward the door. Then he turned around. "If you tell ANYONE about this ---" 

"Don't worry," Magnus said continuing in the detached voice. "What would the warlocks say, my letting a _Shadowhunter_ stay the night..." he added, haughtily. He hated having to put up a wall, but Alec's words just kept piercing right through. And here I thought we were getting somewhere last night. I guess NOT, he thought dejectedly. Despite his mood, he pasted on a smile to show Alec that it did not bother him.

Alec's expression seemed to change slightly. "So why did you let me stay?" Alec asked.

"Trust makes people do strange things," Magnus mused, looking directly at Alec. He shrugged. "Must be something in the air." His gaze softened despite his attempt to be stoic. It tugged at something inside Alec, and he couldn't help but wish that the world was _different_. _More accepting. Also something about Magnus's smile just did not hit right with Alec. _It just did not seem...sincere. Not natural, like how things were last night. He also did not want to admit that his cold detached voice were like painful embers of fire, hitting straight into his soul. 

He sighed, and stepped back from the door.

"I didn't mean to be abrupt. Or to seem like it was not an enjoyable night. Thanks again for last night, and for breakfast this morning," Alec said sincerely. 

Magnus's eyes widened in surprise at the comment. Alec was acting...appreciative. He suddenly felt more light, and his anger disappeared. His smile widened more genuinely.

"Well, except for that other stuff this morning," Alec added, attempting to gesture with his hands to describe the indescribable. Magnus chuckled, and Alec joined in as well. Alec grinned, and added, "Well, that was definitely...something." A flush rose and spread across his face, and he looked down. Again, Magnus thought how handsome this Shadowhunter was, and so cute...

"Would you like for me to do a memory spell, so that the events are forgotten?" Magnus suggested helpfully. "To keep from distracting you from duty?"

"You can do that?" Alec wondered. It would be easier for him to go about the day, without the knowledge that his parents were Circle members and kept that from him. He shuddered again at the thought. What a waste trying to be the perfect son, facing impossible standards all his life, and then to find out his parents were criminals! And it would certainly be easier (and less distracting) to get through the day without remembering all the stuff regarding Magnus and all these feelings that could never be resolved. Nephilim just didn't have these feelings.

Then again, this experience, and these feelings, were HIS and HIS only. All his life, he has had to share things with Jace, with Izzy, to let them do whatever they wanted, to let Maryse and Robert decide everything for him, prioritize things for him. All the things he had experienced last night and this morning, these were memories that he had solely for himself. He decided that he wanted to keep them; they would be tucked in that secret place in his heart and soul, the soul of a man who knew exactly what he wanted..but who could never act on his feelings, no matter how much he might want to. 

"Yes," Magnus said. "It can be done."

Alec shook his head, "No, that's okay. Given the past experience with Valak and memories, I just don't want to mess with them. I am fine with keeping them, Magnus." Magnus gave him a warm look just then, and a sense of happiness filled Alec's heart. 

"But i really DO need to get going," he added, apologetically.

He looked across the room to Magnus, who was still gazing at him. He was leaning against the wall closest to the balcony, and the warm sun filtered in. They appeared to make Magnus glow, and the sun seemed to make Magnus's eyes appear a brilliant warm amber color. 

It was mesmerizing. 

Alec felt an incredibly surge of warmth gazing upon that. Before he knew it, he had strode across the room where Magnus was, and his lips were on Magnus's cheek, warm and sweet. In fact, in his haste, he had misjudged the distance, and his lips had fallen almost along the edge of the Warlock's mouth, in fact so close he could smell the pancake and strawberries they had eaten earlier. 

His cheeks burned. 

_He hadn't meant to do *that*, it just *happened*. _

So what *happened*, Alec? he berated himself. Did you just trip, and just happened to *fall* onto Magnus's face? _Kinda like this morning, huh,_ he thought wryly. He pulled his face away. He could not look at Magnus right at that moment.

Magnus appeared to freeze for a moment, just staring at Alec with a unreadable expression on his face. It slowly turned into a smile as bright as the sun. "Oh, get going, Shadowhunter," he stated in a playful voice, pushing Alec's shoulder back silghtly with one hand, letting him off the hook. "You are already late." 

Alec, grateful for the out, smiled quickly at him. He opened the door of the loft, and ran out. 

Magnus's smile widened as he just remained standing where he was.

"Oh Alexander," he sighed. "You are going to be the _death_ of me."

***********************

Alec ran quickly through the park, and pushed the Institute Doors open. Thank goodness he had made it by 9am on the dot -- this was technically the start of the day. Normally he and the other Shadowhunters preferred to get in around 5am so they could practice sparring, plan out their schedules, and then get some breakfast before starting the day.

Well, he definitely missed the sparring portion of the morning, but maybe he could grab Jace later. He walked toward the huge LCD screens in the main part of the Ops Room, where his sister Isabelle was already scoping out the terrain on screens.

"Someone's a bit late this morning," Izzy stated in a singsong voice full of innuendos. "Sleep well?"

"We didn't do much sleeping," muttered Alec, then he flushed a bright red, "No-- I didn't mean it like *that*". Izzy was thisclose to cracking up -- man Alec totally walked into that one.

"Oh *really*," Izzy stated, smirking. 

""Magnus made cocktails," Alec said, simply, shrugging. 

"Oh okay," Isabelle said, grinning, deciding to let her brother off the hook. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed sparkles at the edge of Alec's ear. She leaned over and flicked Alec's hair. 

"Hey!" he protested.

"Nice adornments," Izzy hummed. Alec looked in horror as gold flakes started raining down around his shoulders. "Gold glitter, huh?" 

Aw shit...Alec thought, flushing. "So it was *that* type of party, huh, big brother? You're really not supposed to get it in the hair, it's usually the hardest to wash out," Izzy deadpanned, smirking. 

Alec's eyes widened, "Izzy! That was a horrible joke! Ugh. And no, it was nothing like that. I was there helping Magnus to save Luke, that's it!" 

"Oh was that all," Izzy mused suggestively, her dark eyes twinkling. "So tell me then, how did the glitter get in your hair?" She walked around him, and squealed. "Ooh theres some on the back of your neck too! And the back of your pants...damn Alec, you never told me how *wild* you were."

"W-what?!" Alec stated, suddenly apprehensive. He had run through New York City, with glitter all over his hair and behind? Ugh, he couldnt' go to the Ops meetings covered in glitter. He needed to go change! "Gotta go," he said, cheeks burning, as he turned to go down the hallway to his room. He could hear Izzy cracking up in the distance.

Later that morning, when Alec walked into the Ops meeting with a fresh black buttondown, and his hair free of glitter, Magnus Bane is sitting at the conference table, in the seat closest to the door. Magnus gives him a *wink* hello. Alec looks down, not even able to catch his eyes due to the debacle earlier this morning. He keeps his eyes averted for the rest of the meeting.

Izzy, briefly looking from Magnus to Alec and then back to Magnus again, is grinning like the Cheshire cat.

She hoped that at some point this would be resolved. They were both just so cute together...


End file.
